wowtcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Azeroth
Heroes of Azeroth is a set Contents *Boris Brightbeard *Dizdemona *Elendril *Graccus *Litori Frostburn *Moonshadow *Timmo Shadestep *Warrax *Gorebelly *Grennan Stormspeaker *Kayleitha *Omedus the Punisher *Radak Doombringer *Sen'zir Beastwalker *Ta'zo *Thangal *Bash *Bear Form *Circle of Life *Entangling Roots *Feral Rage *Healing Touch *Innervate *Mark of the Wild *Maul *Natural Defenses *Natural Selection *Nature's Swiftness *Predatory Strikes *Primal Mending *Starfire *Aimed Shot *Arcane Shot *Aspect of the Hawk *Bestial Wrath *Bloodclaw *Eagle Eye *Fury *Marked for Death *Master of the Hunt *Multi-Shot *Old Bones *Rapid Fire *Ravenous Bite *Rayder *Track Humanoids *Arcane Intellect *Blink *Brain Freeze *Cold Snap *Counterspell *Fire Blast *Fireball *Flamestrike *Frost Nova *Frostbolt *Mana Agate *Polymorph *Pyroblast *Winter's Grasp *World in Flames *Blessing of Might *Blessing of Protection *Blessing of Wisdom *Cleanse *Devotion Aura *Divine Shield *Hammer of Justice *Holy Light *Holy Shield *Retribution Aura *Sacred Duty *Seal of Light *Seal of Wisdom *Touched by Light *Chastise *Dispel Magic *Flash Heal *Heal *Mind Blast *Mind Control *Mind Spike *Power Word: Fortitude *Prayer of Healing *Psychic Scream *Resurrection *Shadow Word: Pain *Shadowform *Smite *Spiritual Healing *Backstab *Cold Blood *Coup de Grace *Crippling Poison *Deadly Poison *Dismantle *Eviscerate *Expose Armor *Gouge *Lobotomize *Premeditation *Sinister Strike *Stealth *Veil of Night *Waylay *Chain Lightning *Earthbind Totem *Elemental Focus *Frost Shock *Ghost Wolf *Healing Stream Totem *Healing Wave *Lightning Bolt *Purge *Rockbiter Weapon *Searing Totem *Totemic Call *Windfury Totem *Windfury Weapon *Corruption *Curse of Agony *Dark Pact *Fear *Forbidden Knowledge *Grimdron *Helwen *Infernal Life Tap Rain of Fire Sarmoth Sever the Cord Shadow Bolt Soul Link Steal Essence Battle Shout Berserker Stance Charge Cleave Defensive Stance Demoralizing Shout Execute Heroic Strike Last Stand Mocking Blow Mortal Strike Rend Shield Bash Stalwart Protector Sunder Armor Face Smash From the Shadows Sneak Into the Fray Lust for Battle Skewer Burn Away Call the Spirit Caught Off-Guard Exhaustion Fall Back Guard Duty Interest You in a Pint? Lie In Wait On Your Feet Quick Strike Rally the Troops Rise to the Challenge Shattering Blow Spirit Healer Sudden Reversal Vanquish Withdraw Acolyte Demia Adept Breton Anika Berlyn Apprentice Teep Augustus Corpsemonger Bizzik Sparkcog Braxiss the Sleeper Crazy Igvand Donna Calister Dorric the Martyr Freya Lightsworn Galahandra, Keeper of the Silent Grove Galway Steamwhistle Grint Sundershot Hannah the Unstoppable Ironforge Guards Kailis Truearc Kena Shadowbrand King Magni Bronzebeard Kor Cindervein Kryton Barleybeard Lady Courtney Noel Lady Jaina Proudmoore Lafiel Latro Abiectus Leeroy Jenkins Lhurg Venomblade Liba Wobblebonk Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker Lorekeeper Darian Lt. Commander Dudefella Maxum Ironbrew Medoc Spiritwarden Melgwy Pingzot Mezzik Darkspark Milo the Unmerciful Moira Darkheart Nerra Lifeboon Nightbloom Parvink Randipan Ryn Dreamstrider Sentry Gwynn Seva Shadowdancer Sha'lin Nightwind Stylean Silversteel Tracker Gallen Treesong Tristan Rapidstrike Warden Tonarin Wilba Wyneth Harridan Arnold Flem Bala Silentblade Barak the Shamed Benethor Draigo Besh'iah *Blood Guard Mal'wani *Brigg *Confessor Mildred *Dark Cleric Jocasta *Deacon Johanna *Elder Moorf *Fa'tafi *Fianna Spellbinder *Gartok Skullsplitter *Gellrin of the Gallows *Guardian Steelhorn *Halnar Stands-Alone *Hierophant Caydiem *Hur Shieldsmasher *Jin'lak Nightfang *Kaal Soulreaper *Kagra of the Crossroads *Karkas Deathhowl *Ka'tali Stonetusk *Kulan Earthguard *Masten Everspirit *Mias the Putrid *Moko Hunts-at-Dawn *Ophelia Barrows *Orgrimmar Grunts *Panax the Unstable *Pugg *Rak Skyfury *Samuel Grey *Skorn, Mistress of Shadow *Taz'dingo *Tewa Wildmane *Vaerik Proudhoof *Valthak Spiritdrinker *Vesh'ral *Vexra Darkfall *Voss Treebender *Warchief Thrall *Warlord Goretooth *Watcher Mal'wi *Wazzuli Wildmender *Windseer Tarus *Wormwood *Ya'mon *Zorm Stonefury *Zygore Bladebreaker *Zy'lah Manslayer *Chromie *Landro Longshot *Saltwater Snapjaw *Thunderhead Hippogryph *Bad Mojo Mask *Chromatic Cloak *Deathdealer Breastplate *Devilsaur Leggings *Draconian Deflector *Edgemaster's Handguards *Eye of Flame *Eye of Rend *Girdle of Uther *Golem Skull Helm *Green Whelp Armor *Helm of Fire *Herod's Shoulder *Hide of the Wild *Horns of Eranikus *Invulnerable Mail *Lionheart Helm *Mooncloth Robe *Skullflame Shield *Stronghold Gauntlets *Truesilver Breastplate *Wall of the Dead *Whitemane's Chapeau *Barov Peasant Caller *Hearthstone *Lei of Lilies *Masons Fraternity Ring *Myrmidon's Signet *Noggenfogger Elixir *Piccolo of the Flaming Fire *Ancient Bone Bow *Annihilator *Arcanite Reaper *Argent Crusader *Barman Shanker *Brain Hacker *Cruel Hand of Timmy, The *Destiny *Dwarven Hand Cannon *Fang of the Crystal Spider *Flame Wrath *Gift of the Elven Magi *Hammer of Grace, The *Hand of Edward the Odd *Headmaster's Charge *Heartseeker *Hypnotic Blade *Iceblade Hacker *Illusionary Rod *Inventor's Focal Sword *Krol Blade *Rod of the Ogre Magi *Scarlet Kris *Shatterer, The *Teebu's Blazing Longsword *Thrash Blade *Truesilver Champion *Twig of the World Tree *Wraith Scythe *Defias Brotherhood, The *Dragonkin Menace *Missing Diplomat, The *Counterattack! *For the Horde! *Torek's Assault *Are We There, Yeti? *Battle of Darrowshire *Big Game Hunter *Blueleaf Tubers *Chasing A-Me 01 *Donation of Wool, A *In Dreams *Into the Maw of Madness *It's a Secret to Everybody *Kibler's Exotic Pets *Love Potion, The *Princess Trapped, The *Sunken Treasure *Tooga's Quest *Your Fortune Awaits You *Zapped Giants Category:Set